


Useless Love

by HydronicAngelic



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: F/M, FFIX - Freeform, Final Fantasy IX - Freeform, Gen, M/M, No Specific Pronouns, gender neutral reader, i wanna love Kuja with my whole heart, look I’m just a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydronicAngelic/pseuds/HydronicAngelic
Summary: Zidane could feel it. He’s alive. But you tell him to stay with Garnet.
Relationships: Garnet Til Alexandros XVII & Reader, Kuja (Final Fantasy IX)/Reader, Zidane & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Useless Love

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a good writer but I wrote this like 2 years ago nearly so have fun  
> Also there’s like no Kuja work out there where are the Kuja simps at

~~~

~~~

“He’s still alive...”

I heard what Zidane mumbled, his gaze flicking to the Iifa tree beside him.

He, would be Kuja.

And he... lived through all that?  
He must be on his last legs at the very least.

The newly made Queen Garnet (Dagger) had a worried expression on her face as she tried to get Zidane to not leave, but the Genome was stubborn.  
I don’t blame him.  
Kuja was practically family.  
And he just saved them from death at Necron’s hands.

Thinking it over in my head, I placed a hand on the 16 year old boy’s shoulder, causing him to look up at me.

“I will go.”

“[Y/N]?”

“Zidane, you should stay with Dagger, help her rebuild Alexandria.  
I will... I will find him. Kuja.”

Zidane’s mouth hung open a tad, his eyes showing masses of concern, anger...  
He was thinking.  
He knew I wasn’t as agile as he is, but, he also knew I could take anything that could possibly happen.

Eventually, he nods, hesitantly taking a step onto the Highwind, as I step off.  
Sending the boy a smile as Garnet holds onto his hand, I ruffle his blond hair.

“I’ll be back before you know it, alright, monkey boy?”

With a grin and a laugh, Zidane waves his hand, nodding his head at me.

“Stay safe. And find him.”

“I will.”

And with that, the Highwind started up, the kicked up wind around it making my hair fly into the air as I watched it go up.

Zidane and Garnet look at each other before turning to me one last time, silently wishing me the best.

I then turn, towards the Iifa tree.  
And run.

Running through the winding path towards the main tree itself.  
But then everything came crashing down.

Vines sprouted from above and below, much akin to whips, slashing at the air around me as if trying to scare me away.  
But I will not be deterred.  
I will find him.

Creaks and snaps were everywhere as I ran as fast as my legs could go, my breaths becoming heavy as I nearly trip over a loose vine, and I begin to fall.  
And fall.  
And fall...

I feel my eyes open and head turn, only for time to stop.

I see Kuja, on his back leaning against a few roots, staring at me with wide eyes, as time starts up once again.  
And I fall past him, onto the ground where I almost yelped from the impact.  
But... luckily, I was alright.

Pushing myself from the dirty ground, I gazed at my surroundings.  
The vines had yet to notice that I wasn’t dead.  
I look up, realising how far down I was.

Kuja...  
He IS still alive.

Scrambling to the roots of the tree, I grab onto whatever I can to ascend myself up them, up to Kuja.  
It was a trek, something I’ve never done before, even with my training as a knight, but I could do it.  
For Kuja. For Zidane. For the team.

With another jump, I collapse onto a flat root, lying down to catch my breath.

“[Y... /N]...?”

A raspy voice, one I remember all to well, called out my name, and I lift my body up with my aching arms to see Him again.  
Kuja...  
His clothes were ripped in various places, metal chipped and hair frazzled.  
He... was clearly close to death.

Shuffling my body close to his, I sit beside the man, gazing down upon his dirtied face as he returns it by looking at mine, the smallest of smiles on his face.

“Why... are you here?”

“Zidane wanted to come, said he could hear you, but I told him he had to go back with Garnet to Alexandria, you did have Bahamut destroy a lot of it, after all.”

A chuckle comes from the Genome, it was weak and breathless, but a shimmer of amusement sparkles in his blue eyes.

He’s still beautiful, even when like this.

I lean my body back, beside Kuja as he turns on his side, his arms wrapping around my body, weakly bringing me into his hold.

“I don’t... know if I could face the boy in this sorry state, how unbecoming of I...”

His eyes close as he sighs, a soft groan of pain coming from his lips at the action afterwards.

“I’m useless to this world...”

The sudden words shocked me.  
Kuja? Useless?  
That’s far from the truth.  
He could very well be a helpful person, yet many would be afraid of what he’s done, they don’t know that he could be a gentleman, much like he was to you in Treno for so long.

“No one’s useless.”

A hum, he wasn’t expecting a response like that.

He places a hand upon my armoured chest, right above my heart.  
Even through the armour, he could feel it beat, hear it beat.  
Yet, his did not.  
He was created without one, unlike Zidane, his predecessor.

With his body weakening, Kuja’s magic was slowly slipping away, as was his time.  
His tail, a lavender shade much like his hair, peeked out from under his white robe, lightly thumping against the root beneath him.

He was... content?

Clearly not about his own death, but then... Why was he happy right now?

“I am... glad you came.”

Ah.  
He’s happy... to have me.

I smiled then, turning to face him.  
That’s when he grinned, and leaned forward, capturing my lips in his.  
It was weak, a weak kiss, but I could feel the attempt, so I returned it, a hand of mine placing itself upon his cheek, where I could feel a gentle warmth.

Moving away, his grin had moulded into a smile, and his eyes held warmth and... love.  
But then I could hear it, the dreaded snapping of vines in the distance.  
They knew where I was now, and we’re coming for me.  
I wrapped my arms around my lover, pulling myself above him.  
Hopefully, the vines would have me, before they have Kuja.

“Thank you, [Y/N]... for... teaching me.”

His hands rose to cup my face, his thumb rubbing itself over my lips as I responded.

“Teaching you? Kuja?”

He smiled one last time, as the vines grew closer and closer to us.  
I could’ve barely heard his words, over the sound of the vines, but with his last ounces of strength, he brought me closer to him.

“For teaching... me... how to... love.”


End file.
